Predator: The Hunt Continues
by FunnyGinger08
Summary: This is for those who saw the Predator movie made in 2010 (with the fight for survival on a planet turned into a game reserve). Remember at the end of the movie, with the parachutes dropping down, and the merc and sniper say it's not over? Yeah, this is what happens next. Rated M, for language, and overall BA-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Predator 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_"OGA is something that no JSOC operator ever wants to here, because that means the mission just got ten times more complicated. The OGA operators are usually really good, so you don't have to worry about watching out for their safety or anything. It's just that usually they want you to take the target alive, or something went wrong and the JSOC team needs more intel. Scariest thing that ever happened to me involved an OGA operative. Maybe I'll tell you that story sometime. It's sure as hell pretty interesting."_

_-Master Chief Petty Officer Michael Hardin, SEAL Team Six_

* * *

A man merely known as Hades woke up to find himself in free fall heading down into a jungle. Unlike normal people, Hades didn't panic under the sudden situation, after all, he had been in more dangerous situations than this. He calmly assessed his situation, discovering that he was still in the clothes he had been wearing when he went unconscious, along with his H&K MP7A1, a suppressed SIG Sauer P220, and a suppressed Ruger SR22, his MACH-1 Tactical Assault Vest, and everything else. Hades had already figured that a parachute was on his back when he felt the additional weight on his back, and a quick search revealed a cord. He wrenched it out, and the parachute opened up, giving him additional time to figure out where he was.

The Middle East was quickly ruled out, along with a whole lot of hotspots in Africa. He didn't know enough about the South American jungles or Southeast Asia to rule them out, although the terrain he saw outside of the trees suggested that he wasn't in either of those places. Hades didn't focus on how he had gotten here, or why. Those could be figured out later. All that was important for now was getting his bearings and figuring out where he was.

When his boots touched ground, he quickly shrugged off the parachute pack, although he made sure to check if there was anything inside of it that would help him out. No dice. He got out of the robes he had been wearing in Jalalabad to blend in with his surroundings, since the robes would only hinder him in the jungle. A more detailed check of his gear revealed that everything that had been on his person when he had been knocked unconscious was still on him. The bag that had held his communications gear except for his secure cell phone was gone, along with the equipment he had needed for the op that had been about to go down. A quick check of his cell phone revealed that there were no bars, which he had figured.

Satisfied with his current gear, he set out into the jungle to find out where he was and how he had gotten from Jalalabad to wherever the hell this place was. And to see if anyone else was out here with him. As he left his DZ, he felt hidden eyes watching him. But he didn't care enough to look back.

* * *

Zhu Qan Sha, codenamed "Duck", was much like Hades, and managed to gain control of himself about thirty seconds after he had woken. The assassin for the PRC studied the area around him, and immediately felt lost. He was trained in urban operations, and despite combat experience against the Russians in secret little wars on the border, he had never been in the forests of Checnya and Dagestan like many of his fellow SMU operators. Still, the assassin readied himself, and Steyr TMP in hand, he headed off into the wild.

Like Hades, he sensed the eyes watching him, but he didn't want to show that he knew.

* * *

Raul Menendez stood in the clearing, looking around. The FARC soldier was at home in the jungles of South America, where he fought against the Cartels and the Colombian government alike, and as he studied his surroundings, he knew he wasn't in South America any longer. He looked down at the AKM that was in his grip, pulled back the charging handle, and set off into the jungle, hoping to find some answers.

Unlike Hades and Duck, the FARC soldier was unaware of the hidden eyes on him.

* * *

Maria Hannon was stuck in a tree, her parachute caught on the branches. The woman struggled to get out, but she had not prepared for a sudden parachute drop over a jungle. She was struggling so much, that she didn't notice a man decked out in full combat gear stepping into the clearing. He watched her struggling for a minute, before walking under her.

A strong, British-accented voice said, "You need some help up there?"

Maria stopped struggling, and looked at the British soldier below her, before saying, "Yes! Thank you!"

The French accent caught the soldier by surprise, but he skillfully threw a knife into the tree next to her, so she could grab it and cut herself loose. When she dropped to the forest floor, the soldier helped her up.

The soldier said, "What's you name?"

The soldier never got to find out as Maria drew a suppressed FN Five-Seven, and fired two rounds at the Brit, who had turned around after helping her up. Her fire was inaccurate since the range was longer than she was normally accustomed to on city streets and bedrooms. The first round missed, while the second round hit his right leg. The Brit cursed as he turned and put a couple of rounds at the female from his M4A1, who was already running through the jungle away from the Brit. His rounds missed, and Maria kept running.

And so the British SAS assaulter and the French Action-Directe assassin went down separate paths.

All under a curious eye.

* * *

Russian Gruppa Alfa sniper Valery Krivalenko looked away from the scope of his Tabuk sniper rifle as the woman ran off into the jungle, slightly pissed. The opportunity that he had tried to take when she was hanging from the tree would've been a fast way to end the mission that had been given to him by the SVR. But that damn Brit had ruined it. He picked up the Tabuk, folded in the bipod, and got moving, slowly swinging around the others in the jungle, his only goal to kill the assassin. Valery was nothing if not loyal to Putin.

Krivalenko had been in Afghanistan under OPCON of the KGB for most of the disastrous war that was often called "Russia's Vietnam", and part of the job was providing security for terrorist training camps ran by the KGB to train Baader-Meinhof, the Red Brigade, FARC, Action-Directe, and a bunch of other non-Muslim terror groups, who had lost all respect for the USSR during the war, and often worked alongside the CIA. The SVR had done much to repair that damage, and Valery was part of that effort. Some of these missions required him to kill former trainees at the camps in Afghanistan to present the Western countries being able to do damage to Putin's credibility, who had ran one of the camps during the war, and managed to keep it a secret, but only barely. And Maria Hannon was one such target, having been trained at the camp that Putin had run during his time there. A loose end.

Putin didn't like loose ends.

* * *

As everything went on, six sets of eyes watched everything. They had learned their lesson from the last batch, and now instead of three, there were now six, just to keep another disaster from happening again. The Yautja were anything but dumb.

* * *

_"A string of disappearances around the globe, many of them of people of high importance, have alerted us to the fact that there is indeed an alien race out there. They're not peaceful, but they're not war mongers. They are hunters, and are willing to keep our society as is. As long as they get to hunt us. And if we don't, then it is very possible that they could destroy Earth. I am ashamed to say that we are allowing them to hunt our own race, to give us more time to prepare for the eventual time when a President says that enough is enough. What I am happy about is that we now have the green light from President Bush to start Upheaval. It's time for us to strike back."_

_-Colonel Levi Twitchell, NASA_

* * *

A.N.: So what do you guys think? I had just watched Predator for the umpteenth time this weekend, and the scene with the parachutes at the end kept bugging me. Unfortunately I don't know and can't tell how many drops there are, so besides the sniper and the mercenary from the film, there will be five POVs about the planet. Along with a multitude of others from Earth.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Predator: The Adventure Continues

The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Elements from Tom Clancy books are in this story.

* * *

_"I am proud to announce that the GUARDIAN missile defense grid has been successfully created and installed in the United States, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Israel, China, Russia, Japan, and Australia. While this in no way covers the entire world, it is the first step in setting up a successful defense against the Yautja. Already, we have successfully downed another ship, which is joining its fellow at Area 51. In doing this, we have sent a message. I hope you are ready for the reply."_

_-Vice Admiral David Stanforth, ETCOM (Extraterrestrial Command)_

* * *

Isabelle, a sniper from the Israeli Defense Forces, walked point of the small group as they made their way towards one of the parachute drops that they had seen. The four-person group consisted of herself, Royce, and two of the new arrivals, a Ranger named Mac, and a Syrian Major known worldwide as the Butcher of Damascus, famous for massacring rebels before the Syrian government fell. The Butcher had gotten asylum from Iran, and Western intelligence services and Syria's own fledgling intelligence agency couldn't find him. In the interest of survival, Mac and Isabelle had agreed not to kill him, although they would've liked nothing more than his head on a platter. After getting off of the game preserve, of course. The way the group was shaped as they walked had Isabelle on point so she could point out any traps, or hit a long-range target if necessary, with Mac behind her, ready to spew bullets out of his M240B. Behind Mac was the Butcher, his Micro-Uzi ready to go. Royce took the rear, covering their back as well as keeping an eye on the Syrian war criminal. Both newcomers had been briefed by Isabelle and Royce on the situation, and they had agreed to the plan of gathering those who were dropped in, and taking the Predators by surprise.

What was interesting about the drop they were heading to was that this person had gained control of himself before the parachute activated, something that interested both herself and Royce. As she saw a clearing ahead of the group, she halted the group with a raised fist and looked through her scope, trying to see if there were any possible traps in the clearing. After seeing nothing in the clearing, she began to scan the surrounding area, wondering if the dropped person had gotten very far. It was when she passed over a ridge that she saw someone.

A man in the type of uniform that was associated with Western operators was staring up at the sky, undoubtedly seeing the nearby planet. When he looked back down, it was right at her, and he let it known that he saw her with a roll of the neck, an act that not many would see for what it was. Seeing that he wasn't moving anywhere, she motioned for Royce to move over to her.

When the AA-12 packing merc did, she whispered, "There's someone up on the ridge."

She didn't point or move her head, but moved her gaze back to the ridge. Royce followed her gaze, and let his eyes rest on the unknown individual. After a couple of seconds, Royce averted his gaze from the man.

He said, "SMU. Looks like he was on an op, so maybe JSOC. Slowly make our way there, in a round about way. Don't want to alert the hunters."

Isabelle nodded, and set off on point, and let them to the ridge. By the time they got there, the mysterious man was gone, with no tracks leading to where he had gone. Although they did find a note hidden under a rock.

The man wanted to meet, and they were to check under the same rock the next day. As the four made a perimeter with fifty percent watch, the peaceful day came to a close. And all four of them knew that the next day wouldn't be as peaceful.

* * *

Hades watched the four unknowns in the clearing, trying to determine if they would be helpful or not to getting off the planet. He had made it to the high ground, and a single glance at the sky had been all it took to know that he wasn't on Earth. And the clues had been piling up long before that. The sun didn't move at all compared to the Earth's sun, and the geography of the jungles didn't match any of the jungles he had been to, although it was close to the jungles of South America. And then there were the unknown animals. They were moving in packs, their tusks acting like weapons. He had seen a pack slaughter an unfortunate Australian SASR man, although he did take quite a few of them down with him.

It had been on the ridge when he saw the ship lift off the planet, leaving two more of them behind. And a plan formulated in his mind. The plan he knew couldn't be lone-wolfed like his usual missions, and he needed to make a time. He had correctly assumed that the four-person strong group that had been observing him would work, and now it was time to meet the mystery group.

Hades walked through the surrounding jungle to enter the clearing through the machine-gunner's section of clearing, and raised his hands in the air when he saw the M240B point right at him. The group stared at him, until they allowed their weapons to rest.

As he put his hands down, the one with an AA-12 asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

Hades nodded, and said, "Wasn't that hard to figure out. Sun didn't move, geography of the jungle doesn't match any of Earth's jungles, and then of course there's the fact that you can see two neighboring planets if you look into the sky. Oh, and then there's the packs of hounds out there."

The four seemed surprised that he knew all that, although the one with the AA-12 asked, "Who are you?"

"No one important. Although I know who you four are. A Ranger, the tattoo on your neck identifies you as Mac. And the M240B proves it. The Butcher of Damascus. Did you know that your safe house in Qom had been discovered? An Israeli Defense Force female sniper, from Sayeret Matkal. I've heard many a good things about you from some of my friends in Mossad, Isabelle. And a merc, one well-known for being primarily used by Western intelligence agencies for deniable black operations. Your reputation precedes you, Royce."

The four were tense at being identified so easily, although the man must have been an intelligence operative being run out of the Middle East or Afghanistan. Isabelle, and the Syrian Major, who had been in Intelligence before the revolution, both suspected the American as a CIA NOC. Royce and Mac thought differently though.

"Interesting. The Hunters chose a paramilitary officer."

The now-known as a SAD officer raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are those the things watching all of us?"

Royce nodded, and the paramilitary officer said, "They chose some real interesting characters then. There's a Chinese urban operator, most likely from 'Long Night of Solace' or the 'Swift Crouching Tiger', from the Ghenhazi Military District. A Russian Gruppa Alfa sniper, who happens to be hunting down an Action-Directe assassin. There's a SAS assaulter out there somewhere, and a FARC soldier. There was a SASR, but one of the pack of hounds killed him. They must either be really cocky, or have a lot of skill."

Isabelle said, "They have a lot of skill, and they're technologically advanced. But they are cocky. We're to trying to get off of this planet."

Their conversation came to a sudden close when a horn sounded across the planet.

As they prepared for the inevitable hounds, although the Butcher, Mac, and Hades didn't know they were coming, although Hades probably guessed correctly, Royce whispered, "Let loose the hounds."

* * *

A.N.: So this is already pre-written. As you can probably guess the chapters are going to be short, since this story is one I'm not really going to try on. Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

_"These Humans think they can stop us. Show them what we think of they're puny missile defense system."_

_-Famous Last Words_


	3. Chapter 3

Predator: The Hunt Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_"We have confirmed that the GUARDIAN defense grid has splashed three more Yautja ships, out of a fleet of five. Two of their ships managed to survive the onslaught by holding over Indonesia, where they were able to evade the missiles launched from China and Japan. But we are proud to announce to the public that not one member of Humanity was taken."_

_-White House Press Secretary, Charles Scott, in a press conference after the 1st Battle of Earth_

* * *

The Gruppa Alfa operative watched as a group of beasts attacked the group of five, causing them to separate, although the sniper and the one with the AA-12 stuck together. As he watched the two, he felt himself somewhat awed at the ease with which they took down the beasts, before he adjusted his scope to watch the other three fighters. The man with the Ranger tab was back against a rock wall, his M240B spitting out rounds with a rapid rate, taking down three beasts before they could even get close to harming him. Valery trained his attention on the Butcher of Damascus, who only had one beast going after him. The Butcher, one of the contacts that Krivalenko had been given in his pursuit of the Action-Directe bitch who could ruin Putin, was waiting for the beast to get close, and when it did, the Syrian emptied the clip from his Micro-Uzi into the creature's head, the hollowpoint 9mm rounds punching a hole through the beast's hide. And then Valery trained his attention on the final member of the group, who had been pushed to a river. Five beasts had the man surrounded. Unfortunately, Valery didn't get to see what would happen as a low growl came from behind him.

The special operations sniper, aware of what to do when threatened by a dangerous animal, turned and stood up in the same, very slow motion, raising his Tabuk sniper rifle as he did so. Before the creature was aware of what was going on, three 7.62x39mm rounds slammed into its head, dropping it. Valery scanned the jungle for any more threats, and finding none, he cursed himself for not having his MON-50s, which were detonated by tripwire, set, and he quickly did so, before he laid back down and settled his scope on the group of five. Unfortunately, they had handled the beasts that attacked them, ruining his chance to have an enjoyable show. Making sure to mark the mines, in case he ever came back to that spot, the sniper, who's partner had not been taken, moved out, his destination an abandoned structure that provided a good viewpoint for miles.

* * *

Maria Hannon ran through the jungle, her heart pounding as the beasts chased after her. She turned, and shot three rounds from her FN Five-Seven before she kept running, her destination unclear. Not making matters better was the fact she was checking for the Russian sniper and the British soldier she had shot at earlier, both of whom were trying to kill her. As she ran, she saw a ledge. Unfortunately, she didn't know what the markers meant, and she ran straight into a MON-50, the Russian version of the M18A1 claymore mine. Inadvertently, Valery Krivalenko killed his target. With their target dead, the beasts sniffed the air, then ran to their next prey.

* * *

Color Sergeant Daniel Wolcroft, a twelve-year SAS veteran, stood in the clearing facing down the beast that had broken off pursuit of the bitch that shot at him. Two of its fellows were dead at the edge of the clearing. The three beasts had taken him by surprise, but the Tier One operative had quick reactions. A 40mm grenade had taken down a beast, courtesy of his M203 underbarrel grenade launcher. The second hound-like animal had taken thirty rounds of 5.56x45mm NATO rounds to the head before it dropped, and Wolcroft didn't dare reload the carbine as he stared at the beast, his hand slowly reaching for the Colt M1911A1 .45 that was in a hip holster. As his hand gripped the pistol, the hound made its move.

As the hound leaped at Wolcroft, he drew his M1911, and fired off a single round before moving. The round ripped a whole through the beast's hide, staggering it as the hollowpoint round hit its left shoulder, shattering the bone. Despite this, the beast charged at the SAS Color Sergeant again. Three .45 caliber rounds to the head took the beast down.

And watching eyes cursed at the failure of the hounds.

* * *

Zhu Qan Sha, codenamed "Duck" and the second in command of the 'Long Night of Solace', a Chinese Special Missions Unit, hurriedly roped down the rock wall, ignoring the growls and barks of the beasts as they tried to snap the nylon rope and send him to his death. He breathed deeply, trying to keep calm as he moved slowly and carefully, aware that the beasts could be waiting for him by the time he got down. His TMP was slung across his back, allowing for easier movement as he descended. By the time he was halfway down, the hounds above him had stopped growling and barking, making him nervous. A minute later, the barking and growling resumed, and as he looked down, he could see the two beasts waiting for him at the bottom of the rock face.

Duck looked around for something to help, and spotted a ledge that looked like it was enough to support him. He made his way there, and when both feet were on, he lifted up his TMP, and opened fire. Thirty rounds of 9mmx19mm Parabellum were fired into the first beast, and the last round, one of several that entered its head, dropped it. Sha calmly reloaded, and this time, it took only fifteen rounds to the head before the second beast dropped. Knowing that it was best to get his feet on the ground, the Chinese SMU operator quickly got to the ground, and set off to the structure that he had seen earlier that would be an excellent defensive position.

* * *

Hades stared at the dead beast, the one that could have caused his death if it wasn't for his Ruger SR22, something that his fellow operators mocked him for carrying around, since the .22 caliber didn't have the killing capability of the preferred .45 caliber round. But the hollowpoint rounds he always loaded it with had definitely dropped the beast. His breathing slightly quicker than it normally was, he quickly got it back to normal by calmly reloading his MP7A1, Sig Sauer P220, and his SR22. When the Butcher, Mac, Royce, and Isabelle got to him, they were all shocked, except for Royce, to see that he was still alive. They looked at the five dead beasts, one of which had a huge gaping hole in its side caused by a grenade. Without a word said, Hades led the way towards the structure that provided a great vantage point of the whole valley.

* * *

The six Yautja cursed at the fact that only four of the newcomers, out of a group of twelve, were killed. But now they had separated the weak from the strong. And the hunt got interesting.

* * *

A.N.: So another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

_"The GUARDIAN missile defense grid is down! I repeat, the GUARDIAN system is down!"_

_-Unknown radio operator_


End file.
